


Teasing

by jerrychos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrychos/pseuds/jerrychos
Summary: Request from tumblr------Hi hey hello buddy friend pal!! (lmao sorry) may I request Gavin x reader fic in which reader gets flustered easily so Gavin teases her a lot and one day she accidentally confesses to him?? Fluff please?? Love ya





	Teasing

You had always been an easily flustered person. Ever since elementary school, you had always shied away from compliments and kind words, your cheeks growing much too warm for your liking at them. It had never really been much of an issue, more of a minor inconvenience, really. That was, until you started working at the Detroit Police Department.

 

It had been your dream since childhood to be a police officer, and you had started out your career working at a department in a smaller town in Michigan. You had steadily worked your way up to the rank of detective, and it just so happened that Detroit’s police department was in need of another one to help with the recent outbreak of red ice. When Captain Fowler had called your station asking for a detective, you were surprised your superiors had come to you with the offer. You quickly accepted, and within the week you were moved over to the Detroit Central Police Department.

 

You had been so excited to start working on the red ice cases. Until you met your partner, that is. Gavin Reed, the biggest douche of the office, paired up with the quiet, flustered you? It was a disaster waiting to happen. You thought he’d be alright at first, but you hadn’t met him at this point.

 

When you first arrived at the station, you made your way to Fowler’s office, introducing yourself and getting some basic information on the case.

 

“You’ll be partnered up with Detective Gavin Reed, his desk is over there” Fowler said, pointing towards the detective’s desk. “Good luck.”

 

You thanked him and left, wondering why he had sounded so… Grim? Shaking the thought out of your head, you made your way over to the area Fowler had indicated. You glanced at the name tags on the desk, finding Gavin’s to be. Empty. Huh. You turned to the officer in the desk behind his, tapping the man on the shoulder.

 

“Uh, excuse me, do you happen to know where Gavin Reed is?” you asked, a small smile on your face.

 

“Reed? What do you want with him?”

 

“I’m, uh, his new partner. I’ve just transferred here to help with the red ice cases.”

 

“He’s probably in the break room over there,” he says, turning back to his work and jabbing a thumb in the direction of the room. “Good luck.”

 

_ What’s with all the ‘Good Luck’s’? Detective Reed can’t be that bad, right?  _

You were oh so wrong.

 

You enter the break room, looking around before settling your gaze on two people standing at a table. The person on the right was stiff, obviously stressed or irritated, but calm nonetheless. The person on the left radiated a completely different aura. He was relaxed, leaning with his elbows on the table and a hip cocked to the side. An air of arrogance surrounded him, and you had a feeling this was your guy.

 

“Are you Gavin Reed?” you question softly.

 

“Who’s asking?” A cocky grin spreads across his face, and he gives you a once over.

 

“I’m your new partner. Um, for the red ice cases? I just got transferred here today.”

 

He pushes off from the table and walks towards you, examining you more closely. Your cheeks grow warm with the sudden attention, and you cross your arms, shifting your gaze to the ground.

Gavin lets out a chuckle, reaching up to ruffle your hair.

 

“How cute, she’s nervous to be working with me.” He throws a look back to the other officer.

 

“Hey! I-I’m not n-nerv-ous,” you stutter out, mentally cursing yourself for doing so.

 

“Sure sounds like you aren’t. I’ll be at my desk, paperwork’s ready when you are,” he grins, winking at you. He leaves the room, motioning for the other officer to follow, and she does. You bury your face in your hands, letting yourself cool off for a second before heading back out to Gavin’s desk. And so began his endless teasing.

 

He had started teasing you so often because he found it funny how ridiculously easy it was to embarrass you. You thought he was a dick. Though much to the surprise of everyone in the station, the two of you started to get along rather well. It took a few weeks of getting used to his personality, but eventually you started to like the guy. Maybe a little too much.

 

Gavin soon realized he didn’t find getting you flustered very amusing anymore. Instead, he thought it was cute. More specifically, he thought  _ you _ were cute. Luckily for him, you thought he was pretty cute too. As much as you hated to admit it, over the few months you’d been working with him, you had started to develop feelings for the prick.

 

After nearly five months of constant investigations, you were hot on the trail of one of Detroit’s biggest red ice dealers, and you were oh so close to catching him. You were at your desk, searching for a lead on the dealer’s current location when a stern voice rang across the bullpen.

 

“Detective L/N, in my office, now!”

 

Gavin glanced up from his phone. “You’re in deep shit now,” he chuckled, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

 

“S-Shut up…” you mumbled, getting up from your chair quickly. You made your way to the glass office, taking deep breaths and readying yourself for whatever reaming you were about to get. You knocked gently on the door before pushing it open.

 

“You called me, sir?”

 

“Yes, take a seat, L/N.” You did as you were told, tapping your fingers against your leg as you waited for the captain’s next words.

 

“Over the past months, you’ve shown yourself to be an impressive addition to our team. We’re on the trail of the biggest red ice dealer in Detroit, and it would’ve taken a hell of a lot longer if not for you. That’s why I’m happy to offer you a permanent position at the DPD, if you’ll take it.”

 

It takes you a second to process what Fowler has said, before excitement washes over you and you eagerly accept, thanking the captain profusely before he kicks you out again to finish your work. You nearly skip back to your desk, and plop down happily into your chair to continue working, a huge smile on your face.

 

“What’d you get in trouble for this time?” Gavin asks, attention still focused on his phone.

 

“Unlike you, I’m not constantly getting myself into sticky situations,” you shoot back, giving the detective a quick glare.

 

“Trust me, sweetheart, I could be getting into much  _ stickier _ situations if we were alone,” the sly fucker winks at you, and all you can do is open and close your mouth, wanting to say something but being too shocked to do so. Your cheeks are burning at this point, and you opt to hide your face in your hands.

 

“Hey, serious question L/N, why do you get flustered so fuckin’ easily?” He takes his feet off the desk, and leans forward, now resting his elbows on the polished surface.

 

“I-I’ve just always b-been like this,” you spit, maybe a bit more harshly than you mean for it to sound. “D-oesn’t fucking help that I l-like you.” You freeze, eyes going wide at the realization of what you just said. Gavin leans back in his chair, almost just as shocked, before laughing. It’s not one of his cute little laughs either. No, Gavin is absolutely cracking up at this for some reason.

 

“Wait wait wait, so you mean to tell me that I’ve been able to break you with one comment because you  _ like _ me?” he utters between small chuckles as he calms down. You nod, unable to speak in fear of saying something else you’d rather keep a secret.

 

“Shit, I’m not reading this wrong, then.”

 

You blink at the detective, tilting your head in question. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you whisper, as Gavin stands up and moves to your desk, close enough to lean down comfortably.

 

“It means, that I like you too, dipshit, and I was hoping to God that you liked me too so I wasn’t wasting my efforts flirting with a babe who would never give me a chance.” He leans in close, close enough so that your noses just barely brush against each other.

 

“O-Oh,” you stutter, cheeks warming at the small compliment. You look up at the man.

“Why did you tease me so much?”

 

“It was fun at first, but then I was doing it because I thought you were cute when you were flustered. I thought  _ you _ were cute,” he sighs, whispering the last part, and you breath hitches as you bury your face in your hands again.

“Like that,” he chuckles.

 

“S-s-so wh-what’re you go-nna do about i-i-it?”

 

“Well, if you’ll let me,” you nod, giving Gavin the go-ahead. “This.”

He grabs your face and presses a soft kiss to your lips, short and fleeting, but still just enough to satisfy the need for him you had. You smile up at him, even more flustered now, but this time you’re okay with him seeing it. This time you don’t want to hide your face from him.

 

He moves back to his desk, settling back down in his chair with his feet up.

“What exactly did Fowler want with you then?”

“He offered me a, uh, full t-time position here as a detective. I accepted.”

You both know what this means, and you sigh as a shit eating grin spreads across Gavin’s face.

_ More teasing. _


End file.
